This invention relates generally to nailable metal posts or beams, and more particularly to an improved metal post and strap anchor for use in so-called flush wall freight-transporting cars or trailers. The present invention is an improvement upon the nailing posts shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,672 issued Dec. 5, 1972 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,967 issued Dec. 18, 1962 to Oakley.
Present day freight cars and truck trailers are usually constructed to provide smooth, uninterrupted metal walls whose inner surfaces are devoid of protuberances, cracks and crevices, and with the structural columns, studs, beams and door posts located exteriorly of the walls of the car or trailer vehicle. These cars are referred to as "flush wall" cars and have become very popular with the railroads, especially for shipping grain or similar bulk materials.
While the nailable metal posts disclosed in the aforesaid prior art patents are satisfactory for their intended use, they are not particularly adaptable for use in present day "flush-wall"-type freight-transporting vehicles, and are more complicated to manufacture and install then are the improved nailing posts of the present invention.